heaven on earth?
by thegreatdragon1234
Summary: percy and jason both cheat on their girlfriends. lemons. rated m for a reason. please don't read unless you think you can handle the sexual seen. if you blame me don't, blame yourself for reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**hey every one i thought its around time i make i first lemon. this my first so please dont go easy. thanks. dont forget to review! tell how you like it. ;D .**

**Drew Pov. **

i was in my cabin going over the people i seduce over the year. their was only two people left, Jason, and Percy. Percy will be a little harder so i went with Jason.

i made my way to the archers field. i saw Jason, and smiled. i took a bow and arrow ad went to pick a target. i was a few feet away from jason so i pretended drop my arrow. bent down pick up my arrow showing off my ass. i was glad i put on a short skirt.

when i got up i saw jason drooling all over me. i took advantage of this.

"jason can you help me? i'm not that good at archery."

"um... shure."

he came over put his arms around me. i leaned on his chest. i feel his dick, which was hard. i rubbed my ass on. when he got me in the right stance he backed away quickly.

"their you should be fine."

"thanks"

**Jason pov. **

i was drooling over her when she came. and when rubbed her ass on my dick i had to hold back a moan. i rubbed my head as i made my way to my cabin, i was tired. i fell on my bunk. head on my pillow. all i could thin right know was piper. she never took a step further in out relationship. it was just kissing.

i went to sleep not thinking about anything else. when woke up i was feeling so much pleasure. and i was hearing little moans. i open my eyes to find drew riding me. half naked. wearing short blue jeans and her bare jest showing of her huge tits.

i could of stop her from riding me. but it felt so good let out a loud moan. she stopped and looked t me. which let me whimper in protest.

" some ones up." she smiled. but i didn't care right know. i flipped her around so i was on top. she was shocked, but that didn't last long. i started to suck and lick her left boob. she let out a loud moan in pleasure.

**Drew pov.**

I moaned softly, letting him become aroused. He moved me so I was seated on his lap before moving his mouth down to my neck. I gasped and felt him smile against me. He moved one hand to the back of my neck, pulling me closer, while the other hand felt around the outside of my thigh. I moaned in pleasure. His lips kept moving farther down, until he reached my collarbone.

He moved his head to the other side of my neck, making me moan harder. He took the hand he had on my stomach and moved it up and down my left side, making sure to get in every alcove of my body. I was gasping and moaning fiercely and constantly now. His mouth moved up my neck, around the bottom of my chin, and across my cheek before his tongue darted across my bottom lip. I gave him entrance, not wasting any time, as our tongues fought for dominance. His won easily and I decided to let him have his fun.

His curious hand made its way back up my corset and softly grabbed each of my breasts, toying with them to his personal pleasure. Suddenly moaning just wasn't enough. I grabbed him by the shoulders and began to rock back and forth on his lap. He began to moan as well and I felt a little more content. I had been planning to seduce jason for a while, but even in my wildest fantasies, I never thought things would progress this quickly!

He fumbled with my breasts a bit more before slipping off my tall boots. I couldn't help it as I let out a long stream of gasps when he pushed the top of my panties down and began to rub in small circles. The things he could do with his hands….

jason pulled my panties back up and felt his way down to a small latch connecting my lingerie thong to my stockings. He rubbed the small amount of bare skin underneath and popped the small strip of fabric. He did this to my other leg as well before rubbing the inside of my thighs. I moaned awfully loud when he pulled the stockings down while moving his mouth back down to my neck. I was completely naked except for my lingerie thong and stringy corset. He only had his shirt off. I decided right then he had too many clothes on.

I tore my neck away from his mouth. He moved his head up and looked at me, perplexed. I couldn't help noticing how boyish his face looked, even at age 19. jason had been here for a year and I was determined to make him mine from day one.

I took my mouth and placed it on his neck, causing him to lean backwards with his eyes closed, moaning. It took all of my willpower, but I stopped rocking on him long enough to undo his belt buckle. He groaned as I continued riding him, rubbing my legs against his growing erection. I gasped as he took two fingers and rubbed them softly against my opening. I began to rock faster, and he moved both hands up to my breasts where he took one in each hand and began to rub and squeeze playfully. I rubbed myself harder against him, forcing him to grasp my breasts tighter. I got off of his neck and was just rocking on him and panting because I didn't have the energy to do anything else. I hesitantly got off of him and kneeled on the floor. He spread his legs wide, knowing what was coming. I slid his pants all the way down and licked right above his boxers. He moaned in delight and I continued downward until I met cloth. At that point, I took the band in my mouth and tore the barrier down with my teeth. jason purred as I took the cloth off of his legs and tossed it aside with my mouth.

I couldn't help but stare at his magnum for a while and felt myself drool. I took his 9 inch dick in my hands and began to play with it. I moved my fingers around gingerly, finding places where he'd moan and rub them harder. I took his erection towards my mouth and licked the head, lightly at first, getting fiercer and fiercer. I began to bite and I heard him moaning with pleasure. I took the top part of his dick in my mouth and played with his sacks for a while as he groaned. I began to lick his shaft, from the ball sacks up, and when I'd get to the head, I'd bit just a little. I wanted more.

I took his dick fiercely in my hands and stuck as much of it as I could into my mouth. God, he tasted so good. I let my tongue do all the work as I pumped his dick in and out of my mouth. I felt his slab get tighter and suddenly there was a white, sticky liquid all over my face. I brought a finger to my cheek and wiped some of it off, then placed my finger in my mouth.

"Hmmmm, so good," I moaned. jason picked me up off the ground and placed me on the couch. He sat on top of me and kissed me hard. His tongue was everywhere and I couldn't keep up. His hands seemed to have no off button; they just kept moving. I let my hands roam his chest and let his dick just barely flutter over my entrance every few seconds. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I just grabbed his dick, squeezing it a little. Nico forced his lips against mine harder due to the sudden attack.

He began to work on my corset, undoing the strings from their holes one by one until he got to the bottom. There, he pushed the fabric down the sides of my body and began to play with my breasts. He pushed them towards my body and squeezed for a while, making me tighten. He moved his lips to my nipples where he sucked and bit until they were both hard and erect. Then he took his dick and slid it between my breasts, making me moan. I bucked against him for a little while before he positioned himself at my back entrance.

I put my legs on his shoulders, giving him better access as he thrust in. I gasped; he was bigger than I thought. He went in and out, slowly at first, which tormented me.

"JASOON!," I whined. He smiled devilishly and began to thrust harder, making me gasp in little hiccups. He began to get faster and faster, until I felt like I was about to burst. He finally took himself out of my ass. He then proceeded to place me on the bed and force my legs wide open. He used his fingers to shift the lace over a bit and moved his tongue across my vagina. It was heaven. He began to lick inside, making me want to let go but I somehow managed to keep it all in. He removed his head and stuck the two fingers he was using to keep the panties open into my hole. I gasped in pleasure as he moved in and out of me.

He pushed in another warm finger and then one more. I wanted him. I wanted him NOW. He took his fingers out and held them in front of me.

"Taste Air, taste it," he breathed into my ear, licking it. I licked his fingers and hummed at my own taste. He then proceeded to lick the rest and continue licking my entrance. I held the back of his head and forced him in harder. He licked inside of me as much as he could while biting me gently in front of my vagina. I moaned in pleasure and let him go his way.

jason came out of me and put me to the floor letting me stand on all fours. I turned my head around so I could see him thrust his dick into my ass. He kept pumping until I couldn't hold it anymore and let everything out. He moved to the other side of the desk and licked it all off of the wood. Then he pulled me closer to the edge and looked at me for permission. I nodded and leant back on my elbows, giving him full access.

This is not my first time. I'm 18, I've had sex before. But jason still took it slow. He went in cautiously as if expecting a wall. When he got all the way in without finding one, he looked and me and I just smiled. He grinned evilly and pumped with more force than he'd done even with my ass. It knocked all the wind out of me which I didn't have time to regain, due to jason's aggressive tactics. It was like he was trying to rape me…. and I loved it! He thrust with extreme lust and I was enjoying every bit of it. He forced his mouth, pressuring me to kiss him harder. I was happy to oblige.

We both climaxed and he fell next to me on the bed. I wasn't done with him, though. I took his dick and plunged it into my mouth, pumping hard. He groaned as I fingered his ball sacks and licked his erection. I jumped on his dick and rode him for a good ten minutes before getting off. I then pushed him back on the bed and jumped on his torso. I pushed my boobs in his face and forced him to lick them. He did as he was told.

I bit and licked his neck while stroking his dick. He let out a sexy groan as I got right below his jaw. He took one breast in each hand and wrung them with everything he had. I moaned and pumped his dick with more force. I began to moan and finally climaxed when he stuck himself in me again and began to ride on top of me.

He put his dress shirt, boxers, and pants back on while I only put on my corset, stockings, panties, and boots.

**how you like it. my first lemon ever so go easy. bye. and dont forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi every one. this one wont be the same as the other this part the war happened Annabeth and Percy are going out. but Rachel never became the Oracle. its going to be some hard core sex in here, so ill warn you first.**

** Percy pov. **

first of all i don't know how it happen, but right know i making out with Rachel. i was just waiting for her to be done up stairs so i could get Grover and go to the movies.

Rachel was taking up so much time i fell asleep in her couch. next thing wake up to a fucking moaning Rachel riding me like crazy. i new this was wrong but it felt so good. when i finally found strength i couldn't move. its was like ever time i tried it waist all the strength.

"what did you do to me?" i asked a little weak.

"o its just a little something to help yo... relax." she put a little lust in the last word.

she pulled off pants and boxers show off my long 9inch dick, she didn't seem shock or surprise. she started giving me a bj. she first kissed the top of my dick. and started liking around my cock. liking the head and going down. i tried so hard to hold back my moans, trying not to giver the pleasure of she got me. but it felt so good i finally let go a moan, which i didn't meant to be so loud.

she stopped and smiled. she went back to liking to she found my balls. she started to suck one of them making me moan with pleasure. she went to other one and did the same, when she was done she swallowed hole dick and started bobing up and down, swirling her toange around. i dont know how put i bucked my hips up row more.

we did this for five minutes until i couldn't hold it any more and cumed in her mouth. she tried to swallow it all but it was to much and i ended up cuming in her face. when i was done she licked all the cum off her face. she laid down on top of me.

"how did you like that percy? well theirs more then that come from, because i'm not done with you, yet."

the next this was totally of her pants she put her pussy in my face and started riding me. her dripping pussy in my face. i heard her moan. something came over me and i started sucking her pussy. i heard her moan, i started sucking harder sucking in all of her juice flowing out, making her moan harder and ride me even faster.

i stuck a my tuange in her and swirled it around, licking the outside and inside of pussy, making Rachel ride me even faster and moan my name. until she let loose.

"percy i'm cuming!" i put my lips to her pussy sucking in all of her cum, some over flowing because i couldn't suck all of it in.

she got off of me. and kissed me, slowing making her way down. she took of her shirt making her fully naked. she wasn't wearing a bra, she lowered her huge tits to face.

"suck, know." she was really turned on, so i didn't dine her. i started sucking and twirling my tounge around her breast, making her moan with please, i started sucking harder a little, moving to her other breast and did the same. i wanted the touch her breast so bad but i could move.

we kept it up for 4 minutes until she removed my shirt, and started kissing, sucking, and licking down my she stopped. rest her whole entire body on me. her hip was hovering over my dick.

"i do think it time we get down to things shall we."

"Please don't do this to me Rachel, don't take away my virginity."

"why not, mine was taken away it is pretty easy. just relax." she purred."this will be the thrill of your life, trust me you'll love it."she whispered in my ear.

"no Rachel please! my virginity is for someone that i love, and its not you. its Annabeth. it will never will be you, so please let me go."

Her face was red with anger, and every minute she was getting redder and redder as the rage the jealousy. she was jealous of Annebeth for months know, she new i liked her more but she still tried to flirt.

"that will be one thing she will never have Percy and one thing i will." she whispered in my ear. she didn't give me time to protest, because with one single thrust her pussy swallowing my dick. i couldn't help but moan. Rachel sat up and started ridding me. i was moaning like crazy, this was amazing. we kept it up for so long. the pleasure was thrilling. i cumed up 2 or 3 times. while Rachel cumed so many times i lost track.

the anger the rejection and the jealousy giving her the strength to go faster. it was so much pleasure i couldn't go on like she did. i just black out. last hearing her cum as she reached her orgasm.

i woke up to the morning sun. a blanket covering me and a letter on the coffee table. i got up still naked and looked at the letter.

_Dear percy, _

_hope you liked last night because i sure did. when you black out, i kept going for a good hour or maybe more ;D you probability going to go, but if you stay i'll give you even more pleasure then last night. my dad wont be back for a week. i left to go do somethings your cloths are on the floor._

_love, Rachel_

_PS dump Annabeth she's no good for you. _

i ripped up the paper and threw it on the floor. i did the most weakest thing. i cried. i cried because i lost my virginity to a person i didn't even love.

**so sadddd! (whips tear) this is my greates hand work. hoped you like it bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i'm ending the story. i really do't see a reason to go on. i guess i'll start another one later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**if you don't like then back off. i stopped early because their no more ideas in my brain. have you ever herd of writers block! anyways i'm going to do another story. if i get good reviews i guess i'll put lemons.**


End file.
